1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a mounting panel for removable elements, in particular for educational toys allowing simple "in the air" electronic circuits to be made, or assemblies of the "Eiffel tower" type, etc., as well as a mounting panel obtained by this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In usual mounting panels a support made from an insulating material is used on which are disposed conducting contact points or in which are pierced holes in which are molded plugs of a flexible conducting material as is described in the patent FR-A-No. 2 363 967. Mounting panels of the kind considered are formed of contact springs mounted between an upper plate and a lower plate and accessible, for connecting, through holes pierced in the upper plate. Another known mounting panel is formed, as is described in the patent FR-A-No. 2 446 544, by an annular groove having an internal wall and an external wall and by a resilient element disposed in the annular groove, it being understood that the internal and external walls may be electrically conducting and the resilient element isolating or vice versa.
There is also known, as described in the patent EP-A-No. 0 069 212, a connecting panel made from an insulating material, pierced with holes opening into one of its faces and in which are engaged bunches of parallel conducting wires extending flush with the face of the panel. The internal ends of the wires of the same bunch are embedded in a conducting material base to which is connected an electric conductor usually in the form of a printed circuit track.
A mounting panel of the above type is obviously difficult to fabricate, requiring the use of several machines and therefore is of a high cost price.
The present invention aims at overcoming these disadvantages by providing a particularly simple fabricating means which results in relatively low cost price. In addition, this kind of mounting, allows a good contact to be kept after numerous handling operations.